Stealthy kisser
by 360round
Summary: Ichigo x Ishida. A kiss is no big deal. It’s an ice-breaker, it’s foreplay, it’s nothing. It’s absolutely nothing to get worked up about. Yet they kissed. Now Ishida can’t stop thinking about it.


**A/N**: I felt like it, and I don't expect anyone to like it, because it's kinda confusing and messed up, but yeah, I had to post it because I'm a retard. Enjoy! :D

Word count: 769

--

_Stealthy kisser_

--

Kiss. English.

Beso. Spanish.

Kyss. Swedish.

Kisu. Japanese.

Bacio. Italian.

Bise. French.

Suudella. Finnish.

Zoenen. Dutch.

Kuss. German.

Bejiar. Portuguese.

Kiss. All words are the equal of the English word "K-I-S-S". This "kiss" is something ordinary. A kiss is no big deal. It's an ice-breaker, it's foreplay, it's nothing. It's absolutely nothing to get worked up about. It was an accident even. It wasn't supposed to happen! It was a bloody accident!

Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryū. Now Ishida can't stop thinking about it. Ichigo has made not comment nor has attempted to discuss said accident with him. This leads Ishida to believe that Ichigo doesn't care, sees it as an usual accident like tripping or missing a step when walking up and down stairs. Nothing special.

Right now, the two of them are alone. Ichigo just made a sudden visit to his mother's grave and Ishida followed, not knowing what else to do. They are at the moment just aimlessly wandering around the graveyard. Ishida is hesitating. Should he ask? He tries to sort out the pros and cons.

Pro: maybe it will help Ishida to not think about it around the clock. Maybe Ishida will get an explanation, or perhaps a conclusion. Maybe something great, really really great but unexpected that Ishida didn't daydream about every single day but would willingly accept it if the situation came down to it. Maybe that will happen! Maybe it will!

Con: Ichigo would be angry, nonchalant, ignorant, furious, moronic, go ballistic, even perhaps get embarrassed, closing up. He could run away, joke it away, deny it and he could go Hollow/Shinigami on his ass and accidentally kill him. Or not so accidentally.

"Can we talk?" Ishida said. Ichigo stopped. That must have been the first words they had said to each other since the kiss.

The blood pounded in Ishida's ears, yet he could hear the surroundings breathe. His hands were shaking yet he could eel the cold wind. His eyes were blurring, yet he could read the inscriptions on the nearest tombstone (_Here lies L, who loved sweets, and Near, who loved L_) He could smell the wet grass. He could sense Ichigo's wavering reiatsu.

"About what?" Ichigo answered, sounding somewhat like a grumpy kid.

"You know what Kurosaki. Don't play a fool."

"Are you implying something, Ishida?"

Now, by the passing of mere seconds, both were ready to kill. While the conversation screamed normal, their telltale reiatsu was angrily swirling about all over the place. Ichigo had apparently gone mad and was now angry. Ishida didn't know why, but he didn't care. For some reason, he had been angered as well, and now unlike earlier he wasn't scared of Ichigo. Why should HE be angry about Ishida wanting to talk about it? HE didn't care. Their awkwardness mattered to Ishida, but not to HIM! Why should HE be angry with Ishida for bringing the kiss up?! Stupid fucking _moron_!

"You picking a fight on purpose?" Ishida gritted out.

"Only because you're bugging me on purpose."

"I'm not bugging you, I want to talk" Pause. "There is a difference no matter how miniscule it is to you as you automatically bug someone each time you open your loudmouth trap."

Ichigo turned and walked away. "I don't have to listen to your lecturing."

"No, but you have to talk about it."

"No. No, I don't."

"Will you ever give up?"

"You grow up."

"That's real mature, Kurosaki. Real mature."

"As if you're any better."

"I am, and I thank God each day for making you the stupid one."

The continued to bicker all the way home until Ichigo's house appeared before them. When Ishida was outside his own door, he realized how swiftly Ichigo had derailed the awkward air between them without Ishida noticing. And he had forgotten all about the kiss. Maybe Ichigo wasn't all that moronic now that you think about it.

Just when Ishida was about to turn the doorknob, he felt something on his cheek. It was even less than a brush, but he felt it. A heavy wind came blowing from the same direction, as if pushed forward by something. He hastily looked to the left, but there was nothing there. he looked out over the rooftops. He didn't see anything, or anyone.

Damn it all.

Kurosaki was getting to stealthy these days. Soon, Ishida wouldn't even notice he was kissed by the Shinigami.


End file.
